A Hand to Hold
by GreySide58
Summary: Clarke Griffin and the Blake siblings have been friends for years and rely on each other. But sometimes the most tragic event can bring us closer than before, even if we're too blind to realize at the time.


**It's been awhile since I've written a story, let alone a fanfiction, so I apologize for the imperfections. This was just in my head and I needed to get it down. This is also my first story for _The 100_.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _The 100_ or any of it's characters**

Clarke cut through the woods behind her house. The cool, crisp air of fall bit at her ears, causing her to pull the old jacket tighter around her. The impending first snow hung high in the sky. It was only October, but in these parts the weather had a mind of its own. She knew the threat and welcomed it.

With breath visible from her lips, she jumped over a fallen log, the same fallen log that had been there since she was a child. She knew the land by heart, having crossed the same terrain since before her parents allowed her to wander off on her own. The Blake land was just on the other side, home to two of her closest friends.

She remembered first meeting the Blake siblings, first Octavia, then Bellamy. It had been first grade. Octavia joined her class in the middle of the year. Clarke remembered how the other kids teased her relentlessly from her worn out clothes to her quiet nature. The day they became friends was etched into her brain.

 _Clarke stepped into the school bus. Abby had been called last minute for surgery and wasn't able to pick her up. This happened sometimes and she didn't mind. Riding the bus was like an adventure._

 _Quietly she found an empty seat near the front, only the older kids were allowed in the back. She pulled out the little sketch book her father had given her and some colored pencils as she waited for the bus to start. As she drew a rough sketch of a dog, a shadow blocked her light. Unsure of the source, she looked up to see the new girl standing next to her seat._

 _"Can I sit with you?" The girl asked quietly, looking at the ground. Clarke smiled and nodded, edging a little closer to the wall. She didn't remember talking to her before, but had watched as the other kids had teased her. When she talked about the new girl with her mom, her mom said she should make friends with her. Maybe now was her chance._

 _"I'm Octavia." The girl declared, still not looking at her as she sat down. Clarke brushed some blonde strands from her face as she looked at the dark-haired girl._

 _"Clarke. You're new." Octavia almost seem to stiffen at the remark, but merely nodded._

 _"Do you like to draw?" She asked, holding out her book. Octavia gave her a confused look, not expecting the question, but from Clarke's smile she could almost sense it had no strings. The smile was different from the other kids when they were being mean to her or trying to play some weird game. Sometimes she thought they were being nice, but then when she said something wrong or did something, they'd just laugh and point. But even still, she didn't know Clarke and for all she knew this was another game. So she shrugged._

 _This was going to be harder than Clarke thought. With the gears churning in her young brain, she did the only thing she could think of and just started chattering._

 _"I like to draw, especially animals. Dogs are my favorite and cows. They look so funny with all those spots." Octavia simply listened as Clarke talked, it was comforting in a way. The girl didn't say anything mean, just talked. Before she knew it she was talking too. It wasn't until they pulled up in front of a small house that the conversation about animals and anything else they could think of came to a halt._

 _"I have to go." Octavia had simply stated as she stood up, her eyes catching a boy standing by the mailbox the bus parked near. Clarke saw him too, his curls were a mess on his head and his clothes were as worn Octavia's. He was older and her only guess was they were brother and sister._

 _"Ok, don't forget to about tomorrow." Clarke smiled and Octavia returned the smile, eyes beaming for the first time since she'd started Arkadia Elementary._

 _"I won't. Bye Clarke." She waved goodbye before stepping off the bus and into the arms of the older boy. Clarke watched as they pulled away from her new friend, excited because if her mom said yes, she was going to have Octavia come over after school._

The first attempt at having Octavia over didn't go as the two had hoped, but they didn't let it stop them from forming a lasting friendship. That friendship now led her to the backyard of that very same house.

"You're late." The gruff voice of the eldest Blake greeted. Clarke rolled her blue eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, both to keep warm and in defiance. She couldn't deny she was happy to see him. For the past year, he'd been her rock and the one to keep her in check when things went wrong.

"It hasn't even started yet, Bell." Bellamy shook his head before pulling off his jacket and setting it on her shoulders. The extra jacket sent warmth through her body. The old jacket wasn't quite doing its job, but she wore it anyway, pulling Bellamy's jacket around the old thing.

"Just get inside before you freeze. O made coffee." The word was heaven to her near frozen ears. When they were younger, it had always been hot chocolate, but now it was coffee. They had to thank Bellamy for that. He'd been going through a phase. Hot chocolate was for kids and at sixteen he was going to be an adult.

Octavia greeted her with a hug as the two walked into the kitchen from the back.

"I was worried you weren't going to make it." Clarke smiled as she gave the girl a squeeze before pulling away.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Bellamy pointed to the window, announcing it was time, as Clarke took an offered mug from Octavia. She'd made it just in time. Small white flakes fell from the sky, the light catching even the smallest ones. With her mug in hand, she stood beside her favorite people, watching the first snow of the year. A small tear escaped her eye, sliding from her cheek before she could catch it. No one said a word. A warm hand caught hers, letting her know she wasn't alone. They'd kept the tradition and that's all that mattered.


End file.
